1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ultra mobile personal computer.
2. Description of Related Art
An ultra mobile personal computer (UMPC) is a type of personal computer wherein the monitor of the UMPC is larger than personal digital assistant devices, and the volume of the UMPC is smaller than laptops. Additionally, operating systems or software can be installed in the UMPC. The appearance of the UMPC is similar to handheld game consoles, not only having small volume, but also with a portable hard disk, bluetooth, or card reader built into the UMPC. It is a very ideal mobile device.
Although the UMPC is portable and handy, the conventional design of the UMPC has control sticks, navi keys or direction buttons that causes inconvenience of controlling the cursor for users. The users have to exert their fingers continuously to control sticks or direction buttons to move the cursor to a target. Additionally, the positions of the direction buttons or control sticks arranged on the conventional UMPC are not considered, so users cannot move their fingers comfortably and quickly while holding the UMPC. This results in more difficulties to control the cursor.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for improving the design of the cursor control of the UMPC.